


The cheesiest couple

by zlagella



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, i still can't process what happened today sooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlagella/pseuds/zlagella
Summary: Matteo meets David after his exam, they go on a walk, talk a bit and get ice-cream. Nothing bad happenes to them ever.





	The cheesiest couple

Matteo nervously fidgeted in the hallway waiting for David. He knew what he wanted to say to him and was certain that they’ll finally be able to spend some peaceful time together which he wanted more than anything, but Matteo was so restless and desperate for that time to be right now that he couldn’t stay still. He’d already walked two circles around the school to calm his nerves and contemplated doing another one but it was almost time for David to finish his exam and Matteo didn’t want David to wonder where he is and why’s he late. 

Matteo wanted to give his hands something to do so he pulled out his phone and started scrolling Instagram without even registering the pictures. He wished he had smoked some weed before coming to pick up David, to calm his nerves. The minimal dose, really. Nothing too wild now that he’s quitting, but just enough to make this heaviness in his stomach lighter. Or maybe a shot of whiskey they had in the cabinet. Maybe the pills his mom used to take… 

It’ll be fine, he kept telling himself. Because honestly there isn’t much that can go wrong, right? David liked him, he made that clear, and that was the most important thing. He just wanted a break because he thought Matteo couldn’t handle his secret. But David was wrong, Matteo now felt so certain that he’s found the right boy for himself, and not much could stop him from pursuing him. It’ll be fine.

His heart wanted to leap out of his chest when people started exiting the classroom and suddenly he wasn’t so sure everything would be fine, not when Matteo knew how often he’s the person who says the wrong thing at the exact worst time. 

David slowly walked down the stairs, almost as slow as when he’d climbed up to see Matteo just last week, and as anxious as he looked back then. The boy seemed as unsure of himself as Matteo felt, but his half smile gave Matteo enough insurance that they could work this out casually and quickly.

“Hi.”, Matteo said first, offering a small smile. One that hopefully conveyed all of his “sorry I was an ass that didn’t call sooner” feelings.

“Hi, how’s everything?”, David suddenly seemed less nervous, standing proudly and watching Matteo with a steely resolve.

“No hug this time, ha?”, Matteo forced out a laugh which made the situation even more awkward.

“Let’s go somewhere to talk, ok? I’d rather we didn’t do this here maybe, if it’s OK with you”, David asked, almost cooly.

“Yah, yah, sure, um.. I thought maybe the park nearby?” 

Was David mad at him? Was he irritated Matteo left him for so long without an answer? Matteo couldn’t let the thought fester for long, definitely not till they reach the park “Are we okay? Are you angry?”

David’s brows furrowed. “No, no, it’s all good, I’m just a bit nervous talking about some stuff in the hallways. Hope you understand.” They slowly started to walk towards the park, but still Matteo couldn’t let it be.

“Of course, sure, completely cool with me, dude. I, um.. just want you to know before we start to talk about anything that I’m sorry for, you know… being .. kinda weird about the things, and I sorta just needed some time for myself, I guess”

“That’s fine.” 

The silence stretched on while they walked.

They sat on a bench and Matteo didn’t know how to start. He wanted to get everything out as soon as possible, to just get it over with, for both of their sakes. He wanted them both to go back to the harmonious peace they’ve had before, and to stop with this tumultuous mess that’s clearly destroying them both, but out of so many practised lines none came to mind now.

“David… I like you. A lot. And I don’t know what to say about… about you being transgender. I don’t want to say something wrong. But I do know that the way I feel when you’re with me is not something I’ve ever experienced. You made me like you, but you’ve also made me like me.. I know it’s sounds stupid maybe but it is true. I…” Matteo’s thoughts were becoming more and more frantic and he felt like he was losing his footing in this conversation.

Matteo hoped that David would say something and relieve him of his misery but David just kept staring. At least he seemed more hopeful and less stern after Matteo’s last words.  
Matteo realised he has to do his on his own. 

“I want us to be happy, a happy couple that goes on roadtrips together, and watches movies together, and even has spa weekends, you know? So, can we do that? And be boyfriends? If you want?”

“You want to go to spa?” David smiled teasingly at him trying to reduce the tension.

Matteo went for it, looking the other boy straight in the eyes wanting him to see how certain Matteo is and how much he means it “I don’t care you’re trans.” 

He took David’s left hand in both his hands and grasped it firmly, the touch he’d been craving for so long. He’d like nothing better than to kiss right here and now David’s beautiful forehead that looked so full of worries but he knew better. There will be plenty of time later. There must be. 

“I’m glad to hear that, Matteo. But I need you to be sure. This past few days have been hell for me, and I need to know that they won’t happen again. I need you to think that for real.” 

There was no trace of playfulness their days were coloured with before, and this was unlike most teenage dramas his friends had with their partners. The talk they were having left them both bared and raw, the absolute truth that needed to be said.

“David, I need you to know that I am one hundred percent sure in liking you and wanting to be with you for as long as you’ll have me. And I mean it when I say that we will be the happiest cheesiest couple you’ve ever seen. Even Kiki and Carlos will be sick of us, I swear.”

Matteo closed his eyes, focusing completely on the comforting sensation of David’s hand in his, when he felt soft lips covering his. It was heavenly, it was beautiful, it felt right. Matteo could do this forever, and he should, honestly the only sensation he ever wanted to feel in his life from now on is David’s tongue, the metal of his nose piercing, his soft soft hair underneath his fingers – 

David broke the kiss but was still smiling, a smile as bright as sun.

“We can talk about this later if that’s all right with you? I want to tell you more about myself, I need you to know, but for now I feel exhausted.” David looked at Matteo through his lashes, blushing.   
“Exams were a bit bumpy, too. Maybe we could just go get ice-cream or something? Our first day as a couple?” 

“Oh so we are a couple then, are we? Hmm, I don’t remember asking you to be my boyfriend?” Matteo furrowed his brows as if in deep thought. The air was easier to breathe.

“No, you practically asked me to be your husband! Honestly it’s a bit embarrassing how desperate you sounded but okaaaay”   
They were both laughing loudly now. Matteo couldn’t help but think that this is the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. How could he have a boyfriend this pretty? This smart?

“PffF, I did no such thing! But if I did,” (how did he manage without this boy for all this years) “wait, come on, don’t laugh, I’m proposing here and you’re like that, Jesus, where’s your sense of romance?” He playfully hit him on the head.  
“But if I did what would you say?” Matteo threw him a teasing look.

“Come on, get up, our ice cream is waiting, leave the declarations of your undying love after the date. Like I said - desperate!”   
David pulled him up to his feet with the hand Matteo was holding and they didn’t let go the whole way they walked.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm as cis as they make em, and I wrote how *I* think they would have felt based on my understanding of their characters and the limited time I've had to spare for this fic, so if I messed something up, do call me out I guess.. anyways


End file.
